


An Artist's Touch

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: She had forgotten the feeling





	An Artist's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Little poem written for [Multifandom Poetry Fest 2019](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/65223.html)

She had forgotten the feeling  
of paper and pen  
she had forgotten the feeling  
of canvas and brush  
she had forgotten the feeling  
of her heart and joy


End file.
